1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for normally transmitting/receiving data by recovering a loss of a data packet and avoiding a congestion at the time of transmitting/receiving a data packet so as to improve a quality of multimedia service in a wireless communication based All-Internet protocol (hereinafter, referred to as ‘IP’) network.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, researches for providing services having various qualities of services (hereinafter, referred to as QoSs) to users at a high transmission rate have been actively conducted. In particular, in a communication system, a terminal can provide various multimedia services, such as Internet access, mail, voice, image, and the like, using a packet network, for example, with the development of a wireless local area network (hereinafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) system with the advent of a smart phone.
Further, as described above, in the communication system providing multimedia services through a terminal, various real-time multimedia services can be provided due to the advancement of a network, for example, the bandwidth expansion of a network and the improvement of a transmission rate of a network and the improvement in performance of the terminal. However, in spite of the advanced network, a late loss of transmission data may occur due to the increase in users wanting to receive multimedia services, the increase in a data quantity in response to the improvement of a quality of voice and image data, an intrinsic cause of the IP network that cannot guarantee QoS.
Further, the delay and loss in the real-time multimedia services cause the degradation in a quality of service for users wanting to receive multimedia services. In particular, various methods for minimizing a data loss that is a main cause of the degradation in a quality of service have been proposed. For example, a loss recovering method using a forward error correction (hereinafter, referred to as ‘FEC’) code, a transmission control method using a quality or loss feedback, a congestion avoidance method, and the like, have been proposed. However, the proposed methods have a limitation in data recovering performance and rate, data transmitting/receiving performance, and the like, when recovering the data lost in the communication system transmitting/receiving large-capacity data so as to provide lost data, in particular, multimedia services and avoiding the congestion at the time of transmitting/receiving data.
Therefore, in the communication system providing the multimedia services, a need exists for a method for transmitting/receiving data fast and normally by recovering the lost data and avoiding the congestion at the time of transmitting/receiving data so as to improve a quality of multimedia service.